Regret
by silvershadowling
Summary: Zatanna finds herself called to Nightwings side, will she stay the night with him? It's a hard decision with their line of work.


The night watch started off like any other night. Her watch normally started around 7 give or take a few minutes depending on her daily schedule, and go on to about 3 in the morning. She would take the west side of the city and look out for any general trouble, muggings, robberies, assaults, the usual, and intervene. Most nights where pretty quiet, but every once in a while she'd get a message, from either a justice league member or any number of people she has given her number too over the years, urging her to go where ever it was that she was needed. Tonight, was one of those nights.

It was a little past twelve, and she was sitting down on a skyscrapers ledge when she received a message.

_Need you, 16th ave., brick building _

_-DIck_

The temperature around her seemed to drop, and slight chills ran up her spine. She wondered what it was that Dick needed her help with. It's just that Dick was never one to ask for help right off the bat. Something had to be up.

She cast a spell to get her to her location as quickly as possible. She was such a spellaholic.

"Deeps pu."

She took a step, and then another, and bolted to her location.

She looked around frantically, there were many building, all reaching up for the sky.

What type of building had he told her to look for? A brick one! It was one of the ones straight ahead of her.

As she took a step forward, she felt her heart pounding. Now she shouldn't be worrying, Nightwing was more than capable of taking care of himself, but still she didn't know what in the world he would have called her over for.

She get's ready, thinking of appropriate spells for the situation, unsure of what to expect, and opens the door, carefully tip toeing inside.

She can only make out vague outlines where the moonlight filtering in through the windows does not hit.

"tghil" she commands and the room is filled with light. She hears a groan.

"Nightwing?"

"Zee?"

She notices a shape in the left corner of the room. She rushes towards it. It's Nightwing, why was he on the ground? What happened?

She crouches down and takes his face in her hands.

"What happened?"

"I got hurt."

"Yeah no kidding?! Should I take you to the hospital?!"

"No, no it's fine. It looks worse than it feels trust me. I was chasing a guy on a motorcycle, he had stolen someones bag, the usual, but then this truck came out of nowhere, I swerved to avoid it but kinda fucked myself up."

She opens her mouth to say something about him being careless, or to scold him at least a little bit, but notices he's not finished.

"I just...I just wanted to see you."

She gets a bit flustered.

"Do you mind lowering the lights, my head hurts."

"Yeah. Sure. Tghil nwod." And the room is once again in almost total darkness. She made sure to leave enough light to be able to see his outline, but not so much it would bother him. She reaches down and gently places his head into her lap.

"You moron."

He chuckles.

"Shut up." She whispers.

She feels a smile tug at the corners of her mouth. Yeah he wasn't hurt that badly, probably didn't have more than a few cuts and bruises but still...she wanted to get him checked out at least but knew he would be too stubborn.

"Want me to take you home?" She offers. He doesn't answer right away.

"Hmm...yeah I guess." He murmurs. Neither one of them moves though.

She runs her hands through his hair, tugging at it slightly out of habit.

"Do you wanna go home?" she repeats. She feels her throat dry up. She wants him to say no. She wants him to spend the night with her, but at the same time she does not want that, and leaves whatever happens next up to him.

"Only if you come with me."

"Dick…"

"I know…But I really do miss you though."

"...I miss you too."

She bit her lip. Of course she wanted to go home with him. But they lead dangerous lives. They were stubborn and impatient and while they cared deeply for one another, the last thing they needed in their lives was more complications. And loving someone, was definitely a complication. It didn't stop them from meeting up with one another every once in a while. Sometimes it was for comfort, other times to forget or to blow off some steam. They were always there for one another, but it was hard, defining what they were. Not that either one of them needed to define what it was they were, it didn't matter, but it was something that crossed their minds once in a while.

No matter what, somehow they always found each other back in each others arms. Sometimes only for a night, other times for some months before one of them broke off. It was always bitter sweet, but they stayed on good terms. They both knew they couldn't help it. It was just that getting too close was terrifying. The idea that they could lose one another was all too real, and so when things got too intense they ran. However the fact remained, that they needed one another and so it was never too long before they where in each others arms again.

She leaned forward and allowed her forehead to touch his. Her hair cascaded around her. She felt herself sigh. She really did miss him. She gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Perhaps she would regret this in the morning, but she needed him, and he needed her, so she ignored the thought and took off his mask. He looks up at her, his hand goes up to her face and his thumb traces the outline of her features. It was almost as though he wanted to make sure she was really there. To make sure there was some physical proof of this moment.

She sighed again. Her hand let go of his mask and went back to his face. She felt his thumb linger on her lips and lowered herself to meet his lips.

They felt slightly rough, chapped. They felt good and familiar. Familiar was good, but dangerous, it implied attachment. Then they felt warm, and then moist.

She felt her hat fall off and laughed against his lips. She felt him curl his lips into a smile.  
"Guess I should take that as a sign to undress huh."

"Yeah guess you should." He joked back.

She did however, straighten herself up and began to remove her clothing. She removed her bow tie first, then her fingers moved down to the buttons on her shirt. She realized her hands were shaking a bit as she fumbled with the buttons. She pushed all thoughts aside and focused on removing her clothes.

She felt Dick get off of her lap, sit up and then turn to face her. He took her hands and placed them down, and began to unbutton her shirt for her. She hung her head forward into his chest and let him unbutton it for her. She felt his hands go up to her shoulders and slide the fabric down. She then felt his breath against her neck before he began sucking down on it. She would have bruises tomorrow, but she didn't care. She tilted her neck to the side to give him better access. she felt his hands reach behind her back and hastily undo the clasps to her bra. She reached up to his back and began to pull down the zipper to his outfit. Her hand flinches away when he bites her neck and she laughs, as expected.

It isn't before long, both of their clothes are on the floor, and they shiver at the coolness of the air around them.

"Mraw em pu yobrevol" She murmurs.

"I love it when you talk backwards."

He lowers her to the ground and kisses her again. His lower lip trembles against hers before opening his lips up a bit with hers. He slides his tongue into her mouth and she begins to play back, curling her tongue around his and sucking on it. She felt a blush creep on to her face, and began to feel herself warming up.

He pins her arms up above her head with one hand, and begins to run the other hand down her face, then her neck, her collar bones, until he reaches her breast, He begins to trace slow circles on her skin before running his thumb over the pink on her breasts.

She realizes she had been holding in her breath as she arches herself into Dick's hand and hears herself let out a slight moan.

…

It was over.

It lasted a few hours, a few familiar hours in his arms, It had gone back and forth between sex and just holding another, but now it was over. And with it being over, came back all the old memories of times gone by.

She slowly got out of his arms, he had fallen asleep sometime a while ago. She let herself stay in his arms for a bit, pretending it could be that way forever. But their line of work, the lives they lead, it made it impossible. She dressed herself and laughed as a tear rolled down her face. It seemed once it was all said and done, she always found herself dressing herself. He would help her undress sometimes but never dress. It was funny like that.

She put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from sobbing too loud. She hated this part, it made her feel weak.


End file.
